


My Celebrity Crush

by Hellolgbtqcommunity



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Celebrity Crush, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Lesbian Emma Swan, Mutual Pining, Notslowburn, Online Friendship, allverygay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28995957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellolgbtqcommunity/pseuds/Hellolgbtqcommunity
Summary: Regina Mills is a famous upcoming TV actor on a new and upcoming show “Evil is the new Good”. Emma Swan is a part of a popular YouTube group with her Bestfriends Ruby Lucas, Mulan Fa, and Elsa Neige. Both Regina and Emma are fans of each other but do not realize it. What happens when the group of YouTubers decides to livestream while bingeing “Evil is the new Good” and Regina Mills so happens to be watching. This won’t be easy love never is but come along on their journey as they find their way as a couple in the media spotlight(The main couple is swanqueen but not the only couple or characters that will be explored).Lowkey need a creative outlet because life trippy sometimes.PS:Let’s pretend Storybrook is a city in California.it’s a very interactive story and I am very open to ideas.Edit: I have started separating the dialog better....that happens after chapter 5..sorry
Relationships: Belle/Red Riding Hood | Ruby, Elsa/Kathryn, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Mulan/Wicked Witch of the West | Zelena
Comments: 15
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoy😌. Ages aren’t all finalized right now but no one is older than 26 or younger that 18😁. I would like to apologize now if you see in grammar or spelling errors....I reread like 3 times so hopefully you see none. Also I do not own copyrights to Once upon a time or their characters, just this story.

“Fuck!” Emma panted stopping the treadmill and putting her phone back into her pocket. “What?” Ruby said while she stopped hers and took out the one AirPod she was wearing(since she lost the other one and Belle refuses to let her waste more money buying, her 4th pair of AirPods). “We’re late, shit we lost track of time Rubes” “Relax we are only like 30 minutes late” Ruby looks into camera and says “Bitches be extra, but we will see you back home for the Q&A”. She put the lens on the camera and put it around her neck. Emma rolls her eyes and laugh, “You do realize we have to drive 20 minutes to get to the house, which will put us at an hour late. We should have never taken the camera- or went to gym 2 hours before filming”. Ruby rolls her eyes “Relax Em, so we are a little late, we’re only filming a Q&A today”. Emma gets off the treadmill walking to the locker room with Ruby following close behind “We are also bingeing ‘Evil is the new Good’ today starring the very gorgeous Regina Mills”. “Oh shit, we are....damnit I forgot.” Ruby looks at Emma and playfully rolls her eyes.“Close your mouth you’re drooling thinking about the lust- love of your life.” Emma playfully shoved her. “Plus watching tv and eating junk food is just relaxing and we have nothing to do but film today so we should be okay.” Ruby continues with a matter of fact tone. Her and Emma both get their gym bag and head for the exit. “I guess you’re right.” Emma says while she tosses Ruby the keys and climb into the passenger seat of the filming Jeep. “I’m always right.” Ruby says with a smirk. Emma rolls her eyes. “Hurry up and drive Mrs. Always right.” Ruby jumps into the drivers seat whining about how her muscles hurt.

25 minutes later

Emma opens the door to the penthouse. “You’re late” Mulan deadpans from the couch. “Oh really we didn’t notice” Ruby sarcastically says back. Elsa looks Emma and Ruby up and down “You both look hot with with your muscles bulging out like that and sweat glistening your body.” Elsa says with a seductive smirk. “And you look edible with that outfit” Ruby responds with a wink. Elsa’s wearing really jean short shorts with rips in that back that are showing of her ass and a light blue tight tube top that makes her boobs look like they are about to rip the shirt. “Anywaysssss,” Emma drawls out “It’s Ruby’s fault we’re late because SHE forgot to set the the alarm AGAIN.” Mulan gets up and hits Emma upside the head “You would think that you would know to set the alarm by know since Ruby always forgets to” “Yea,” Ruby adds, “We all know I’m not very responsible.” Emma rolls her eyes. “Shut up Ruby you shouldn’t brag about having the attention span of a toddler”. “Okay,” Elsa says effectively changing the subject “Can you both go take a shower and get out of those gym clothes. You may look hot but you guys smell like wet dogs.” “Yea,” Mulan says “You both really do stink” she laughs. This time Ruby rolls her eyes and Emma laughs. They both turn and head upstairs fast, it’s a unspoken contest to see who will be showered and ready first. Mulan rolls her eyes “Whatever gets you done faster” she yells and her and Elsa go back to watching some stupid reality show.

—————————————————————————— 

“I am scorching right now” Regina fans herself with her script. “I know, I MEAN IS SOMEONE GOING TO GO CHECK WHAT IS WRONG WITH THE TEMPERATURE IN HERE, IT IS LA WE DO NOT NEED THE HEAT ON WE GET ENOUGH OF THAT OUTSIDE!” Kathryn shouted. “I-I will g-go check and see what wrong r-right a-a-away Miss Midas.” The producers assistant stumbles and runs to the break room, now not only sweating because of the heat. Regina watches him run off “You did not have to yell at him like that, I think you might have made him pee himself.” Kat looks back in the direction the assistant went and rolls her eyes “He will be fine but all this sweating is not good for my skin or flowery smell.” Regina rolls her eyes. “You are such a bitch” she say with a laugh. “Maybe,” Kat says “but it is to hot to still be going over this seen for the FIFTH TIME” she yelled the last bit. Regina sends a apologetic smile to the director and shushes Kat, “It’s not their fault that, forest pants over there keeps forgetting his lines like he’s Dory”. She says while looking at Robin. Kat snickers, “Yea well I think your _boyfriend_ just wants to spend more time with you” Kat declares jokingly. Regina rolls her eyes, “He is my love interest on the SHOW and no matter how much he or my fans want us to be together in real life, I am not interested,” Regina says irritably. Just before Kat can say some other irritating thing the techs come in telling everyone that they have to close down the set for the rest of the day due to problem with the electricity. “Save by the bell” Regina sighs happily. “I can’t wait to go home to my bed, tub, and a tall glass of wine. Do you want to come over?” Kat proposes. “First it’s 11 am, it’s a little early for wi-“

“It’s never to early for wine especially since we came in at 12am” Kat interjects with a matter of fact tone, “Now are you coming over orrrrr-“

”No, I have to clean and I just want to relax for the rest of the day after....I am so over human contact” Regina responded exhausted. “And you also wanna watch those hot _hot_ girls on YouTube” Kat states dreamily. “Maybe” Regina shrugs with a smirk. “I will definitely call you later though so we can drink wine” Regina waves bye and she leaves.   
  


When Regina get home the first things she does is take off her ridiculously painful heels. I change into my fuzzy socks, spandex shorts, and a oversized shirt. I also throw my hair into a mess bun. I then go and start cleaning my house starting with the kitchen.  


Once I’m finally done cleaning my house I am so exhausted and pass out as soon as my head hits the pillow.

—————————————————————

When both Me and Ruby are all ready and downstairs(with me being the faster one to get ready of course) everyone starts to set up our filming room to get ready for the Q&A. We are all dressed and ready. Mulan’s is wearing a beanie with an oversized black shirt that say ‘New York’ across it in red letters, with her sliver neck chain and some oversized light jeans with her pants chain she attached to it. Ruby is wearing a white cropped halter top and black shorts with rips on them. Elsa is wearing the same thing she had on when we came from the gym and I am wearing a white Friends shirt with a red jacket over and black joggers.   
Once everything is set up and ready to go we all sit in our design places and start the camera. Ruby starts off with,“Heyyyyy wolf pack nation welcome back to our channel “the core four”. Emma say “if you are new here you should definitely go and hit that subscribe button and turn on our post notifications ” Emma finishes with a smile. Elsa goes on to say “We will definitely make your day” she winks. Mulan shoved her and rolls her eyes “I’m Mulan, this Elsa, Emma, and Ruby. Today we will being doing a Q&A.” “You guys have been wanting this for like ever so here we are delivering for you” Ruby says. Elsa reads the first question “How old are all of you?......well I am 20, I might be young but I will most def rock your world” she winks. “Ew shut up, you’re like a baby” Emma says jokingly. “You like that about me Em” Elsa says seductively with a seductive smirk. Emma rolls her eyes and continues “Anyways I am 23” “Me too” Mulan says. “I’m 22, it must suck to be the youngest” Ruby laughed looking at Elsa. Elsa rolls her eyes “You like that about me too Rubes”. They continue answering questions the rest of the video. When the video comes to a end Emma closes them out, “see you later wolf pack, you might not see Mulan though cause she may or may not be dead for telling that embarrassing story...see you later on our live stream.” “Bye guys” everybody shouts and just before the camera is turns off Emma hit Mulan playfully upside the head and runs off, with Mulan close behind her. 

“I can not believe you told people about the first time I ask a girl out, we were supposed to take that to the grave.” Emma pouted. “Em chill out it’s not even that embarrassing and plus you were only like 13 give yourself a break” Mulan chuckles with a shrug. Emma says nothing but stares daggers into her. She is embarrassed by that story, where she asked a girl out for the first time and accidentally spilled a smoothie all on herself and the girl. “I found it cute Em” Elsa says while she touches her shoulders “and the subscribers will too.” Emma rolls her eyes “You are so editing this one Mulan.” Mulan began to protest but one look at Emma’s face made her think better of it. “Fine” she huffs. Emma smirks “Good”. With that video finally edited and posted they get the camera and vlog while they go to store to get snacks for the bingeing stream.

—————————————————————

When Regina finally wakes up she realizes it’s 6pm and she has successfully slept for 4 hours. She checks her phone for any missing messages she then scrolls through Twitter and Instagram replying to some fans, when she realizes that ‘The core four’ has posted. She watches the video and immediately lights up. She feels a little pang of jealousy and possessiveness when Elsa flirts with Emma which is absurds since she has no control over either them or even knows them personally. She wonder if any of them ever slept together but she didn’t indulge in that to long because it made her feel unwanted feelings when she thought about Emma being with someone. She kinda felt sorry for Emma because of how embarrass she was when Mulan was telling the story of how ask a girl out for the first time and it went terribly wrong. It was a cute and endearing story. Regina was also really happy to here that Emma is in-fact a lesbian even though most of the fandom basically already knew Emma never really confirmed until today. It made Regina feel giddy and happy.

When Regina finished the video she called Kat and asked- more like told her to come over with a bottle of wine so they could watch the stream together. They don’t know what show “The core four” will binge because they said it was a secret. When Kathryn finally came Regina got the wine glasses and snacks. Regina turned the tv on and got on YouTube right when the stream started. “They are _so_ hot” Kathryn said as she stared blatantly at Elsa’s chest. “Yes they are” Regina said while licking her lips looking at Emma. She looked really good in joggers. Kat rolled her eyes and said “you are so obsessed with her.” Regina chose not to respond to that statement.

Once they got finished with the introduction,and Mulan told the subscribers that they would be bingeing “Evil is the new good”. Regina choked on her wine wine Kat almost knocked the popcorn on the ground she she screamed “WHAT” and threw her hands in the air. Regina just sat there with her mouth open. She was nervous, yes Regina was very confident in her acting skills and did not need any validation, but she still feared what Emma’s reaction to the show would be, what if she hates the show and thinks that Regina was a horrible actress.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was suppose to have this up earlier but the whole chapter had got deleted...which is okay because I think this one came out 100% better😁. Also fun fact Elsa’s last name is snow in French.

Once we got all the snacks and got back home, we went straight to the movie room. We already started the stream so our subscribers could see us getting all the snacks. Even though we bought a ton of snacks, we definitely won’t have anything left after the binge. “Ok guys,” Ruby says into the camera, “I have a kinda sorta secret to share with you”, she throw my a playful smirk at Emma, “Emma has a total obsession with Regina Mills the star of the show,” she finishes with a laugh. I snatch the camera from her with a snort, “I am not obsessed with her-“ Mulan interrupts with a laugh “Yea ok”. “ Anywayssss ,” Emma continues “I am not obsessed more like  inspired by her.” “Em you are literally in love with her and drool over her all the time.” Elsa finishes with an eye roll. “Even though blondes have more fun.” “She is just such a good actress, like I get literally chills..I hope to half an actress as her one day.” Emma said with a dreamy look in her face. “And let’s not forget how  hot she is like  ugh .” Ruby snorts and takes the camera “see it’s an obsession........uglyduck69 says you have great taste Em.” Emma smirks “I do have great taste, we should email the producers so they can put me as the Queen’s mistress.” “Yes,” Mulan says with a laugh, “They should make you kiss the Queen.” Emma laughs “God that would be so hot, I will def be dreaming about that later.” “As if you don’t dream about her enough” Elsa rolls her eyes. “Ok, let’s not act like we all don’t have crushes on unattainable people for one, Mulan all I have to say is middle aged women and for you Elsa let’s not forget about all themisogynist men and ‘bad’ girls you attract. As much as I hate to say it I think Ruby is the only one of us with a healthy dating life since Belle has her wrapped around her finger.” Mulan rolls her eyes and chuckles “yea Ruby follows her around like a lost puppy.” Ruby shoves her and flips Emma off “You guys are just jealous because I actually have a girlfriend and dont have to dream about sex.” Elsa snatches the camera “Ok sorry wolf pack we got side tracked but we getting to the show not....and also thank you ‘Core is for four’ for telling me that it is perfectly normal to like bad girls” she rolls her eyes at Emma, “Now let’s get to the show.” 

———————————————————

Regina Mills was blushing, she does not blush. She could not believe what she was hearing this has to be a dream she thought, there’s no way that- “She literally has the same obsession with you that you have with her” Kat finished her thought out loud, which made Regina blush a brighter shade of red, if possible. Kat looked at her with mirth in her eyes “Is the Regina Mills blushing, wow I can not believe this is actually happening, I don’t think I have ever seen you blush in all our years of friendship.” Kat said sounding shock. Regina scoffed “I am not blushing, it just got very hot in here all of a sudden, now shush so I can watch.” Regina heard Kat mumble something along the lines of “yea I bet you did get hot” but she choose to ignore it. Regina rose her eyebrow at the Queen’s mistress comment and couldn’t help but laugh. “You will also be dreaming about that, I can guarantee it,” Kat laughed. “I have not doubt about that,” Regina responded. Regina couldn’t help but pick up on how Elsa seemed a little jealous but scrapped that idea. 

The live stream ended with promises for a challenge next video. Which they haven’t done in a while. “Oh my gosh, I can’t believe that just happened” Kat said. “I think I’m still dreaming, I don’t think I have processed all of that yet,” Regina replied.

“Well now you have to text her on like instagram or Snapchat!”

“Are you insane...No I am not doing that!”

“Why you know that she likes you I mean what could go wrong”

“.....I will just post a indirect tweet and hope she gets it” Regina finishes with a shrug. 

“You are impossible,” Kat says with an eye roll, “and I am hungry.” It’s Regina’s turn to roll her eyes “I ordered Chinese.” Kat put a movie on and cuddled into me on the couch. “Okay what are you going to tweet for your lady love”. I chuckle “I have no idea.” I open Twitter and reply to some fans, I see some comments are about the live stream. She smiles because she realizes some of her fans also watch “The Core Four”. “What are you smiling like that for, gosh you look like a teenager in love” she snatches my phone. I scoff “You could have at least asked.” “For you to say no, I don’t think so” Kat retorted. “Oh my gosh your fans watch them to...oh I have an idea retweet and reply to one of them. Regina bit her lip “Ok...yea ok.” 

“Oh my gosh...you are nervous” Kat says with a gasp.

“I am not,” I scoffed. “Hush and let me tweet......I found the perfect one”

@EvilRegalAri ✨ : @ReginaMills omg Emma on ‘the core four’ was talking about you...I love it 100% ship #ishipit  😫 . 

Regina laughs at the comment then likes the tweet smirking while she retweets and responds:

@ReginaMills ✅ : I watched it with my own eyes 👀 , my favorite youtubers 😆 . 

Regina couldn’t stop shaking once she posted it “I can’t believe I just did that.” “You did and you are not deleting it,” Kat responded. “Kat take my mind off of it or im going to freak out.” Just as she finished that sentence the door bell rung. “Well the foods here so you sit tight, and when I get back we can finish this movie or watch a new one, ok.” Regina nodded.

———————————————————

The group of youtubers (and Belle who came over) were just chilling in the movie room watching a horror movie unaware that the internet was about to explode. They all ended up passed out, Belle on top of Ruby, Elsa cuddled into Emma and Mulan laying at Elsa’s feet. 

It wasn’t until 10am when everyone’s phone kept going off that they actually woke up. They were all quite annoyed “What the actual FUCK!” Ruby yelled. Emma was the first to pick up her phone. “I swear to god if no one is dying I will actually kill someone,” she groan and clicks her home button. The brightness was all the way up on her phone so she shut her eyes as soon as she clicked it, it felt like the sun was to inches from her face. “God damn it!” She opens one eye and uses it to turn down the brightness as she here Elsa laugh from her chest. Emma goes to her Twitter notifications and sees she has a trillion tweet she pushes Elsa up “Wait did someone actually die?” That gets everyone attention, they all sit up and look at Emma. “What’s wrong” Mulan says. “I have a ton of more tweets than I usually do” Emma replies. 

@corefour4ever 🥰 : omg I can’t believe this is happening @EmmaSwanFour #celebritycrush  🤪

@Emsfuturewife 😍 : She’s going to die when she wakes up 🥺 @TheCoreFour @EmmaSwanFour

@Rubesboobs 🥵 : I can’t believe this is happening she must be so excited...WAKE UP EM AND CHECK TWITTER A REAL LIKE LOVE STORY IS HAPPENING

The tweets are not really helping her confused state. “Em seriously what is going on” Elsa asked from her shoulder. “I have no idea” Emma mumbled. She sees a comment about Regina’s tweet so she pulls up her Twitter. “OH SHIT NO WAYYYYY” she tries to stand up but falls back into the chair. “What....WHAT NO FUCKING WAY MAN” she jump up again. Ruby rolls her eye “Are you going to tell us what’s going on.” “Yea” Elsa says looking confused. “GUYS SHE WATCHES OUR YOUTUBE!” “Who watches it Ems” Mulan says getting up. “Regina fucking Mills tweeted about our YouTube. She watches it we are her favorite one.” Emma explain with her heart beat beating a million times per minute. “Seriously no fucking way” Ruby replies. “That is so awesome you guys” Belle says. “Wait does that mean she knows that you are like in love with her,” Mulan says. Emma looks at Mulan and then she slowly starts to panic “Wait.....fuck.....holy fuck...woah wha-“ “Em calm down it must be fine she did tweet about it,” Mulan tries to reason. “Omg Emma tweet her back” says Ruby who has moved one the other side of her. “Wha- wh- what do I even say.” “Something hot and flirty duh” Ruby responds with an eye roll. “And respectful Emma” Belle replies rolling her eyes at Ruby. “And she probably won’t even see it , so there’s no big deal” Elsa responds with an annoyed face and shrug. “You’re right.” 

@EmmaSwanFour: @ReginaMills Heard you liked our YouTube means a lot ❤️

“Good job on playing it cool,” Mulan says with a smirk, she sees im starting to panic so she redirects me “How about we all go to the gym?” Everyone nods but Elsa says she has to go pick up Anna from college. 

———————————————————

Regina was at work with her phone in her trailer, she hates bringing her phone to set because it distracts her and throws her out the zone. The air conditioning was fixed which was a plus but she had to shoot a kissing scene with Robin which sucked. At the end of a long day of shooting she goes back to her trailer and collapses on her couch. She scrolls through her text and sees she has texts fromKat, her sister, Robin, 2 from her agent, and 3 from her mom. Kat texted her about going to the beach this weekend which Regina was totally down for and her sister asked if she would be free tomorrow. She sighs, she loves her sister to death but she’s a lot to deal with. Regina just decides to ignore the message. Regina gets up and heads home. 

When Regina first get home she take of her heels, she moans at the feeling of her barefoot feet against the wooden floor. She throws her hair into a messy bun and changes into comfortable clothes, she also clean her makeup off and does her skincare routine. Sometimes she wishes she didn’thave to be a big actress that people look up to she, loves her job but she wishes to be seen as just Regina or at the very least both, not just some famous actress.

She lays in bed yawning while she pulls up Twitter. She goes through her notifications and replies to tweet she been mentioned in but only the nice ones not those passive aggressive ones that always have a negative meaning. She scans over a few cute messages and sees @EmmaSwanFour: @ReginaMills Heard you liked our YouTube means a lot❤️ she scrolls back up once she sees who it is. She smiles and get a little giddy at Emma tweeting her. Regina decides to be bold and reply knowing her fans will freak out once again. 

@ReginaMills ✅ : @EmmaSwanFour You heard right it makes me smile after a tiring day. And it nice to know you love my work 😌 .

@EmmaSwanFour: @ReginaMills how could I not love your work #itsamazing Also very happy to help after a long day 😉

Regina chuckles at how fast Emma responds and bites her lip before answering. 

@ReginaMills ✅ : @EmmaSwanFour Flattery gets you everywhere Miss.Swan 😅

@EmmaSwanFour: That’s what I’m counting on 😋

She couldn’t believe the were flirting on Twitter, it was the most juvenile things she’s ever done but she wouldn’t change a thing. The fans were already going crazy. She decides to directly message Emma so their convo isn’t watched by the whole world. God I can see the articles now she thought. 

ReginaMills ✅ : Hello Miss.Swan, I figured we should talk directly instead of out in the open. Hope I’m not crossing any boundaries ☺️ .

She throws her phone on the other side her bed, she’s feeling very vulnerable by messaging first and is trying to calm down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it and please leave a kudos and comment I love to here from you guys.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically just an interaction between Emma and Regina. Another chapter should be coming in 2 hours or 3

Emma swears she’s having a heart attack everytime she sees Regina has tweeted her back. She was just getting out the shower because she smelled like sweat from the gym when her phone lit up. She had almost ended up stomping her toe on the foot of her bed. She was texting a literal goddess and she was also pretty sure they were flirting through tweets. All the fans were going crazy. Then she got a notification saying Regina followed her, Emma smiles so hard her face started hurting. This day couldn’t get any better she thought...but then it did the Regina Mills directly messaged her...FIRST night she add. She completely lost it then, she picked up her pillow smushed it to her face and screamed at the top of her lungs. Once she calmed herself she got up put clothes on and opened the message. It shook her that the Regina Mills thought she was crossing boundaries by messaging HER.....if anything I’m crossing boundaries by breathing the same air as you, Emma thought. 

@EmmaSwanFour: You are definitely NOT crossing any boundaries by messaging me. I’m fangirling a lil bit right now but trying to hold it in as much as possible🙈. 

@EmmaSwanFour: Also you can call me Emma😁

Emma sounded so completely in control over text but behind the phone she was freaking out. She was squealing and almost crying because this woman was a GODDESS. “Breathe, Emma breathe,” she says out loud to herself. The breathing exercises work a little to good and she starts to drift off to sleep but then she’s hears her phone ding and she jumps awake. She takes a quick look at the clock before she opens her phone realizing it’s 11 pm.

ReginaMills✅: That’s very sweet Emma. I can’t believe I’m actually texting YOU, my bestfriend has been telling me to text you since we started watching your YouTube😅

EmmaSwanFour: Ouuu was the Regina Mills nervous to text ME

EmmaSwanFour: I still can’t believe you watch our YouTube.....and also I am so so sorry abt what I said on our video if I knew you were watching I would have never said those things😬

ReginaMills✅: So...you don’t think I’m beautiful or breathtaking...that was all just a lie?🥲

EmmaSwanFour: NO! No ofc not I think you are gorgeous and any other way to say very beautiful....it’s just some of the things I said I would have never said if I knew you were watching. 

ReginaMills✅: Like how you wanted to be my mistress and wanted to kiss me?😚

EmmaSwanFour: See...yea that’s the thing I hate abt live streaming...you can’t edit things out...I hope that didn’t make you uncomfortable.

ReginaMills✅: No! It didn’t it was very cute. And you weren’t the only one dreaming about you being the evil queen’s mistress that night😉

Emma blushes hard at that comment like harder than she has ever in her life. She feels like a teenager with a crush. Usually she would say something really flirty back but she can’t think of anything now and she hates that.

ReginaMills✅: im sorry

EmmaSwanFour: Sorry for what..you have done nothing wrong

Regina Mills✅: I don’t know why I said..I’m not usually so..

EmmaSwanFour: I was going to reply my brain had just exploded for a min. Do you realize how awesome it is that you are texting me let alone flirty messages..it’s a dream of mine really🥵 

ReginaMills✅: Well then I’m not sorry anymore🤷🏻♀️

EmmaSwanFour: Good...so you watch our YouTube?

Emma sends the message then immediately regrets it ‘I’m such a dork’ she thought.

———————————————————

Regina giggles (which for one she does not do often, or at all) at the text Emma sent. There was something incredibly easy about talking to Emma. Regina was not the type of person to flirt or have crushes so it was making her nervous at how easy it was to talk to Emma. 

ReginaMills✅: That is what my tweet said dear🤭

EmmaSwanFour: What was your favorite? Ouu don’t tell me if it was me making a fool out of myself. 

Regina smiles and rolls her eyes at the text. She gets under the cover and snuggles more into her pillows.

ReginaMils✅: Do you want me to answer or not😂

EmmaSwanFour: Yes

EmmaSwanFour: Wait no

EmmaSwanFour: Ok Yes👍🏻

ReginaMills✅: Is that your final answer Miss.Swan?

EmmaSwanFour: Yes and Emma please because when you type that I feel like I’m in trouble.

ReginaMills✅: Who says you’re not🤨

EmmaSwanFour: Tease🙄

ReginaMills✅: I have watched almost all of your groups videos so it’s hard to pick just one. Hold on give me a sec.

ReginaMills✅: 

ReginaMills✅: This one because all of you were very serious about the topic. Especially you and Ruby. And I find that my favorite is when you get so very passionate about something. 

Regina bites her lip, she had to go through her gallery to find that picture. She couldn’t but screenshot it because of how breathtakingly beautiful Emma looked in that Video. She definitely feels like a fangirl now, and she started to regret ever sending the picture, she could have just explained it.

———————————————————

Emma was tired but nothing was going to stop her from texting Regina even if it was 2am and she was suppose to meet Elsa’s sister later this morning. She yawned as she read Regina’s message. She was excited to see a picture was sent she thought the brunette would just explain the video. 

She remembers that video though, it was a about a topic that she and Ruby felt personally. Emma was one of the lucky kids that got adopted when she was 5 and was never sent back. Ruby’s story was different than Emma’s. Ruby’s parents had died in a car crash when she was 1 and she got sent to foster care for a year before her granny was able to adopt her. But her and Emma were very luck to be adopted by people who showed them love and care. Emma realizes she’s been so deep in thought land that she almost forgot to reply to Regina. “Oh right.” 

EmmaSwanFour: Oh yea! I remember that one we were doing a fundraiser for a orphanage. That something really close to me and Ruby. If I remember correctly we were in Mulan’s room. 

ReginaMills✅: I remember it was very adorable how you just plopped on the bed and started talking🥰

EmmaSwanFour: Regina Mills, this was a few months ago and you remember me ‘plopping’ on the bed

ReginaMills✅: It appears I do.....😬

EmmaSwanFour: Well I am honor but I do have one question🤐

ReginaMills✅: I’m listening.....

EmmaSwanFour: Where did you find that picture🤔

Emma smirks as she send that message she wanted to tease the actress even though it was more than likely she got it off google. 

ReginaMills✅: Wouldn’t you like to know Miss.Swan😌

They continued talking until Emma couldn’t keep her eyes opened anymore and her phone in her hand. She didn’t have the heart to tell Regina she was tired so she turned the volume all the way up and put the speaker right next to her ear so she could hear when Regina texted her. At around 3:30am she ended falling asleep completely and not waking up.

———————————————————

Regina assumed that the blonde had just went to sleep after she stopped texting. Regina had notice that the messages were getting shorter and there were a few spelling errors. She pretended she didn’t notice though because she was enjoying talking to Emma but it did make her feel guilty for keeping her awake.

ReginaMills: Goodnight Emma☺️

Regina then sent a message to Kat telling her everything before she too traveled off to dream land herself. 

The next morning she didn’t have anything to do but go to a meeting with her agent. She grabs her phone from her charger and her eyes land on a message on Twitter from Emma she instantly lights up.

EmmaSwan: Oh crap Regina, I’m sorry, it got really late and my body shut down from the gym🙃

ReginaMills✅: It’s quite all right dear, I knew you were tired.

ReginaMills: And the image of you in the gym sweaty with a sports bra gets me kinda hot🥵

Regina gets up from bed and starts to get ready for her meeting. Putting on a grey tight fitted dress and black heels. She’s doing her eyeliner when her phone dings from another message. 

EmmaSwanFour: Oh it’s a sight you should see in person🥵 

ReginaMills✅: How charming😁

EmmaSwanFour: Who wouldn’t be charming while talking to you?

ReginaMills✅: You would be surprised.

EmmaSwanFour: Whose ass do I have to kick🤬

Regina actually laughed, she finished up her makeup the curled her hair. 

ReginaMills✅: That would be quite a sight seeing you defend my honor🥰

EmmaSwanFour: Hey I’d do it if it made you happy😁

ReginaMills✅: That’s very sweet..I don’t really wanna say goodbye but I do have to get to a meeting this morning🥺

EmmaSwanFour: It’s find..I’m pretty my friends are freakin out and waiting to bombard me question once I go downstairs

EmmaSwanFour: Oh! And here’s my number if you ever wanna.....you know 280-653-1254

ReginaMills✅: Definitely😌

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed leave a comment and tell me how you liked it. Also I have no clue if that’s a working number I just typed in random shit😁


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, my life was getting a little eek😭

Emma gets up from bed once she sent her number to Regina. She got in the shower then put on a white tank top, black joggers, and her red leather jacket tied around her waist. She rarely wears makeup but today she put on some mascara. Emma braced herself before she went downstairs because she knew her friends seen the tweets and would bombard her with questions the moment she went down there.

When Emma got downstairs she saw that everyone was in the kitchen. They were all talking to who Emma assumed was Anna, Elsa’s sister. “Good morning guys,” Emma says with a smile while she gets a plate of egg, bacon, and pancake that Belle no doubt made. “Mmm..good morning Emma” Ruby replies with a smirk. Elsa just rolls her eyes and continues to eat her bacon, ‘someone woke up on the wrong side of bed this morning’ Emma thought. Everyones eyes turned to Emma once Ruby addressed her, she didn’t like being stared at so she divided to redirect “And hello you must be Anna” Emma reach out her hand to shake Anna’s.  
“I am,” she looked over at Elsa then back at me, “I gather you are Emma then.”   
“Yes.”  
“Well it is very lovely to meet you.” Emma thought about how Anna and Elsa looked nothing alike, you would never know they were sisters. “Emma are you just gonna sit there and eat” Ruby said with an eye roll. “Well yes that’s what I was planning on.....anything you particularly want to talk about,” Emma was playing dumb just for the sake of annoying her friends. “Stop being an idiot Swan and tell us what’s going on with you celebrity love,” Mulan said irritably. “Okay, okay, fine.” Elsa just rolls her eyes and leans on Anna’s shoulder. “I will explain in just a minute but can someone tell me what is wrong with Elsa” Emma said with an confused face. “Yes, you have been so quite today, is everything alright,” Belle says in her nice French accent. “Oh..um yes I’m find...just a headache is all,” Elsa explains with a weary smile. “Well okay then.” “Emma can you get on with the love story please,” Ruby winded. “Okay okay, I’m pretty sure you guys have seen the tweets, I had seen that she tweeted me back when I got out the shower so of course I tweeted her back and......” Emma continued explaining the story to her friends. She was really surprised that her friends just sat there and let explain, “And so yea that was that,” Emma said with a shrug and slight blush. “Yo you really like her” Mulan said kind of shocked. “What are you talking about,” Emma blushed harder and rolled her eyes. “She totally does,” Ruby said with a slight chuckle, but then Belle elbowed her in the stomach and she stopped. “This is like actually celebrity love story, they might make a movie or book based on your relationship Ems,” Ruby said overly excited. “Oh God please calm down their not even dating they are just acquaintances,” Elsa said with an overly dramatics eye roll. “I wouldn’t say we were just acquaintances, I mean we have been watching each other for a while, we could be that thing in between both acquaintance and friend,” Emma said with a shrug and confused face “what’s wrong with you today Els,” Emma said getting very agitated, Elsa has never acted like this before. And it was really starting to upset Emma. “I just don’t want you getting hurt by some celebrity, I mean yeah she’s talking to you today but let’s look at a month from now....and isn’t she dating that Robin guy..I mean come on Em.” “It’s not like we are dating Els we are just talking and being friendly, what’s the harm in that,” Emma said with a slight shrug. “Whatever..Im was just worried about you is all...I mean we all are right,” Elsa looks at her friends for support. “I think it’s pretty cool that shes ‘friends’ with a hot tv actress.” “Yeah and she seems to want to be at least friends with Em, so if you’re happy, I’m happy,” Mulan said with a slight shrug also confused on why Elsa is not being more supportive. The room got really silent and uncomfortable, which never happens when they are together. 

“Hey, anyone want to go to the beach,” Belle said trying to ease the tension. “Yes!” Everyone’s says at the same time, theater all go upstairs to get there swimsuits.

“Elly are you going to tell me what going on or am I going to have to guess,” Amma says once they are in Elsa’s room. “I just....ugh...she so obsessed with some actress whose probably only giving her the light of day for publicity. Like okay so what if she’s hot and older. Like I’m hot and younger, seems better to me.” “Oh you’re jealous, I thought she was the one you liked but I didn’t know for sure,” she said with a amusement in her voice. Elsa scoffed at her sisters assumption “I do NOT have a crush on Emma, she like.....one of my oldest friends, I’m just saying she should be with someone younger...that’s all,” Elsa ends with a shrug. “Okay, but it’s totally find if you do and you can tell me anything you know.” “I do know and if I had something to tell you I would,” Elsa says kind of irritated. Of course she likes Emma, who wouldn’t. She’s just so sweet, nice, and so so HOT. But of course she would pick a supermodel over Elsa. ‘No one picks me even if a supermodel isn’t involved’. She hears Mulan yell it’s time to go so she throws a smile on her face and heads downstairs.

———————————————————

Regina is at her meeting with agent Robert Gold aka Mr.Gold. “Good morning Miss.Mills I hope your day is going okay so far.” “Yes, I have Mr.Gold thank you, so what do I owe the pleasure of this meeting.” “Well as you know ‘Evil is the new good’ will be going on a break for a 2 months and I have offers for you.”   
“Offers? What offers could I possible finish in 2 months.”  
“Well they want you to guess on the very popular show ‘Once upon a time’ they want Robin and Kat too of course, but like I said you three would only guess star for about 4-5 episodes. I strongly recommend you take this offer because this can make your career, take this offer and do it well, you will have thousands of producers wanting you in there shows and movies.”  
“Where exactly is this being filmed,” Regina asked wearily because her and Emma were kinda sorta maybe becoming friends and she definitely wanted to meet up. “And how long will this take to film.”  
“Well it’s filmed in North Carolina, and you only will have to film for about 3 weeks and then you have a break for about 4 days, then Comic-Con for 2 week. And you have a break for 4 weeks and a half before you have to go back to ‘Evil is the new good’, that doesn’t include the interviews you will most definitely have if you take this opportunity.”  
“It would be good for my career,” she thinks aloud to herself. “Okay, yes I will take the offer.” Even though that means I will be 3 hours behind Emma and I won’t have a break for weeks. “It’s good for my career,” she says again aloud.  
“Yes it will, great you three will leave a day after tomorrow so I advise that you rest up,” Mr.Gold finished with a smile.  
“Thank you, Robert,” Regina says while getting up and leaving.

Once Regina got in the car her phone started ringing. She rolled her eyes when she seen it was her mother calling. Of course I answered because she would just call again until I did. “You took the offer, yes.” “Well Hello to you to mother, yes I did take the offer,” I replied with an eye roll. “That really great dear, and I heard that Robin will be there.” “Yes, and so will Kathryn.” “Yes, yes of course but you do know that being with Robin would be good for.” “Oh, how so Mother.” “Well for one he has been making a name for himself, your fans already want you together, and he is most definitely in love with you darling.” Regina rolled her eyes she despised Robin, her mother had been trying to set her up with him since she blew up in the acting world. Robin was to touchy with her and misogynistic. He was probably the one that started the rumor that him and Regina were dating. “Yes, well it’s really up to me and who I decide to date mother.” “I know that Regina, I was only trying to help guide you into the right direction.” “Well thank you mother for the advise but I do have to go and pack.” “Hmm, ok dear you have a good afternoon.” “You as well mother, goodbye.” She ended the call got out of her black Mercedes and headed into the house. 

Once she got in the house she fixed her self a glass of wine and plopped on the couch. She raised the glass to her lip and took a sip letting out a content sign. She took off her hell’s and scrolled through Instagram, where she answered some fans and scrolled through her home page. That’s where she seen that Emma was at the beach with her friends in a very HOT bikini. She decided to text Emma.

Regina: Hmmm you look nice in a bikini Miss.Swan😌

Right when Regina sent the message it was a knock at the door. With a huff she got up and opened the door. Kat, it was Kathryn at the door, who had just pushed her way into the house. “Well hello Kat, did you loose your manners,” Regina said with amusement. “Ah well manners go out the window when my bestfriend finally messages her wanted companion.” “Yes, well I told you everything you need to know yesterday.” “Yes, but you haven’t told me what you are going to do now that we will be three hours behind her.” “Oh, yes that’s right..well it shouldn’t be that big of a deal we’re only friends,” I say with a shrug, “but I will be right back I’m going to go change.” I got upstairs and change out of my dress I was wearing for my meeting. I put on some yoga pants and a plain black t-shirt. 

While Regina was upstairs Regina got a text back:

Emma: I’m going to assume this is Regina because of the ‘Miss.Swan’ even though it’s Emma. And I’m glad you enjoyed the view☺️

Emma: I do what I can for the ladies😉

“Ohhh,” Kat drawls out. “What,” Regina says coming down the stairs. “Are you one of her ‘ladies’,” she says with quotation marks around ‘ladies’. “What are you talking about.” Kat holds up Regina’s phone with mirth in her eyes. “Oh stalking does not look good on you.” “Everything looks great on me,” Kat said with a playful eye roll. “Well this is flirting...friends don’t flirt.” “Some friends flirt and we are not flirting we are being playful.” “Hmm yes sure, well I’m going to leave you to talk to your lady love, sorry to leave so soon but I have to go meet with Gold about the offer,” she kisses me on the cheek before she leaves. I smile and wave, once she closes the door I pick up my phone to answer Emma. 

Regina: Oh some I’m just one of your ladies.....

Emma: No

Emma: Yes

Emma: This was a real and I plead the fifth.

Regina: Don’t hurt yourself thinking to much I was only teasing dear😂

Emma: That’s not very nice🙃

Emma: How was your day though, tease

Regina: Not bad but I didn’t get great news today

Emma: Oh no what happen🧐

Regina: It seems I have a that I have to go to North Carolina and film then Comic con.

Regina: I won’t have a break for weeks

Emma: Yea that kinda sucks especially since NC is 3 hours behind us

Regina: Yea and we were just becoming friends 

Emma: And we will continue to go deeper in our friendship

Regina: That we will 

They talked well into the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a new computer today so I am using it.

Emma and Regina had been talking for a few weeks now, it had almost been a month. Emma could not be happier and it showed in her life, her parents kept asking if she had a girlfriend or if she met someone but she could not tell them that she's been talking to THE Regina Mills. They wouldn't believe her anyway and she was scared to tell anyone but her friend because she didn't want it getting out in case the brunette did not want anyone to know. But of course leave it to Emma to assume that the brunette wanted to keep her as a dirty little secret. Her friends were always pressing her for information, well all except Elsa, but she would tell them the minimal. They all knew Emma was insecure about the relationship, she tends to get that way about things she grown attach to. Emma was scared that if anyone found out about their relationship....(or whatever they were), Regina would start to ignore her and she feels such a strong connection she to her she doesn't want to somehow fuck it up. They didn't talk as much as they normally did this week, but Regina had told her that her schedule would be kind of hectic. She warned her about it but it still sucked, she wanted to talk to Regina and that made her feel so needy. It wasn't like Emma wasn't busy herself but it didn't stop her from missing Regina. 'God i'm so pathetic', she though. 

Emma was sitting in her room upstairs on her Macbook just scrolling through Twitter and Instagram, she may or may not be also taking stupid buzzfeed quizzes about what type of dog breed she would be(fun fact, Emma would be a Golden Retriever). She switched over to Twitter, she follows all the cast of 'Evil is the new Good' so everything about and around the show pops up. She smiles when she sees a picture of Regina dress in a sexy lacy black dress. She was walking into a building, Emma may or may not have enlarge the photo, "How can someone be so perfect", she said to no one in particular. She refreshes her feed, the next things she sees makes her heart sink a bit. She bite her lip, she had no right to act this way, they are just friends- maybe not even that. She looks at the picture again, it looks like a candid shot of Regina and Robin standing really close together. She couldn't see Regina's face fully in the picture but Robin...Forest pants was smiling like she was his world and that's when she decided that she had enough of social media for today. Her hands began to shake a little, was she angry....no well okay maybe just a little. Was she sad...no of course not she couldn't be sad about something that barely even exist. Betrayed? Emma scoffed at that, she shouldn't feel that way, they've only just started talking as friends, so it shouldn't matter to Emma that Regina blew her off for some scruffy man. 'I'm Jealous' she thought, fuck she was so jealous, who wouldn't be?

She goes downstairs before she gets into her head to much. Elsa and Anna(whose be staying here for her summer break) were in the living room, Mulan was also in there playing the game, Emma assumed Ruby was at Belle's house because if she's not home she's there. They all looked up when the heard Emma hurrying down the stairs. They knew something was wrong when they seen Emma's face. "Woah what's wrong", Mulan questioned taking her head set off and pausing the game. Emma started to shake her head as if to say nothing but Mulan interrupted "Don't say nothing's wrong, I know you, I know when something's wrong with so tell me Swan." Elsa looked at her and study her faced "What did she do". "Who" Mulan asked. "I'm just going to excuse myself because this seems personal" Anna said while getting up and going upstairs. "What. Did. She. Do. Emma," Elsa said in way that she only did when she was extremely mad. I just looked at her wondering how she knew it was about Regina. "Who are we talking about, and Elsa calm down you are scaring me." "WE, are talking about to stupid clout chasing actress." I still said nothing which seemed to only grow her anger. "I'm going for a run," I finally reply. "Okay well I am too then," Elsa responds with a challenging look. "No," is all I say while I go back upstairs and change into my running clothes. I need to clear my head and think of something other than the Goddess Regina Mills. She decided to take the trail through the woods. She texted her her parents as she leaves the house through the back door, so she can avoid her friends. There were random holes that collaspe in the woods and not to mention the drop-offs with a long plunge into water. She didn't tell her friends where she was going so she told her parents to avoid what happened one time she didn't. She had gone for a run once and hadn't told anyone, she ended up spraining her leg and smashing her phone, it took her hours to get back to her and go home. Her parents were there crying, Mulan and Granny were shattering in the inside, and Elsa and Ruby looked pale because they all thought she was dead or kidnaped. 

She's running now and sheś running hard. Her music is blaring in her ears as she passed tree after tree. This was her outlet when her emotions were to out of wack, she sometimes ended up screaming or crying but today it wasn't like. Today Emma wanted to suppress her emotions, she didn't want to feel jealous and betrayed by Regina because she went out with Robin. She had no right to be jealous, she was just another fan whom Regina had contacted. Regina probably does this all the time, Emma isn't special, and then she starts thinking about ending it now before she gets even more attached.

**_DING_ **

"UGHHHHH!" SHe stops running assuming it's her mom or friends who are worried about her and are wondering why she's in the woods at 7 pm. When she pulls out her phone and looks at the screen she sees it's Regina, she frowns and put her phone back into her pocket and keeps running. A few minutes pass and she's made in further in the woods than she's ever had when...........

_**DING** _

She lets her head fall back to where she's looking up at the sky, her running slows so she can look at her phone. She should have put her phone on silent she thought, she looks down at her phone again and it's Regina _again._ Emma unlocks her phone and looks at the message.

Regina: Hello, dear. I'm home finally, work was ridiculous today🙄

Regina: How was your day😁

Emma frowns and stares at the messages, it hurts even more that Regina didn't even tell her about the date. Why was she keeping it a secret? She can date whoever she wants and if that's a Robin Hood wannabe then so be it. She decides to head back home now so that her mom can go to sleep knowing she's safe, it's already 10 pm.

Emma: It was fine. 

She starts to head home once she sends the message. The moment she gets into her car she text her mom that she was safe and heading home. She got a text back telling her to shower, sleep well, and that she is loved. Emma ignored the fact that she had another reply from Regina. She gets out the car and goes into the house. The moment she got inside all her friends including Belle and Anna looked at her with concern.

"Hey Em, you okay?" Belle says.

Emma frowns and slowly walks further into the house, this seems like some kind of weird intervention. "Yeah just fine, had to clear my head".

Ruby raises her eyebrow in a way of saying 'Yeah right' and Elsa looks down right pissed. "You just went on a run at night in the woods. You only do that when something is bothering you or you are trying to make a big decision. "She's right" Mulan adds. The blonde just rolls her eyes "Never knew running would get me so much backlash". "So you aren't going to tell us what's wrong," Elsa says. "Nothingś wrong Els, so there is nothing to tell." "You do trust us.....right?" Elsa says kind of concerned. "Of course I do guys," I say while looking at them, "Im just really tired. I honestly just want to take a shower and sleep." Everyone nods "Okay, well we are here if you need us." Mulan states. I nod and head upstairs, but stop on the first step "Tell my mom im okay and I love you guys." "Will do," Ruby laughs, "And we love you too," Elsa adds. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didnt think about the fact that I would need emojis....Ill figure something out


End file.
